Revenge It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: SEQUEL TO BITTERSWEET 16 IT UP! Phil has broken out of prison and has come after Rocky, kidnapping her and Cece, with the help of his son, Frankie. Georgia, Ty, and Deuce put their...everything on the line just to save them. But when Phil goes crazy, will he end one of their lives? See what happens in this story!
1. Chapter 1: Once Again

**(A/N: Here's the sequel y'all! Hehehe enjoy!)**

After a long day at their new job, Gold Records, and homework, Rocky went to sleep. She was out of it. It was about 10:30 or something like that. She was dreaming. What she was dreaming, actually happened in the last few weeks. Watch.

_"Search the perimeter! We've got a prison break!" One officer ran, shouting into his radio. There were loud warning sirens going off. The warden steps out, shouting angrily at the inmates, "Get in your cells! This is a lockdown!" They were locking down the prison. _

_On the outside of the prison, miles away already, there was Frankie and his father, Phil, driving back to Chicago. "It's so good to be back and not in that hellhole," Phil sat back in his seat, "First we kill that judge, then Rocky is all ours. She'll regret saying something. I can't wait to be inside her again." "Do her hard. Show her that no one messes with the Rogers." Frankie chuckled, proudly. _

Rocky shot up out of her sleep, breathing heavily. "What? No. No. No. That can't happen. Not again." She thought, worriedly, "Calm yourself, Rocky. Don't be afraid. There's nothing to worry about. Remember?" Rocky took a deep breath, looking at her phone. She had a new message. From an unknown number? Huh? It read: "Hun, be there soon." What? She put her phone back on her nightstand, laying back on her pillow, drifting off to sleep.

The next day was a day off for the gang. Cece hung with Rocky at her place. "Cece, have we heard from Judge Vasquez since my sweet 16?" She looked up from the TV. "Nah. Why?" Cece looked at Rocky, slightly confused. "No reason..." Rocky dialed the Judge's number. "Hello?" A man answers. Her husband. "Hey, Mr. Vasquez. Is Camia home?" She asked, concerned. He didn't say anything. It brought tears to his eyes, "Rocky..." "Yeah?" She answers.

"My wife is in the hospital..."

"Oh my God! When?!"

"Last week. She's in a coma..."

"Oh no. Oh no...how? What happened?"

"She was shot." That made Rocky's nerves rattle up.

"I'm...on my way..."

"Thank you, Rock." They hung up, simultaneously. "What's wrong?" Cece asked, confused. "Judge Vasquez...is in a coma..." Rocky stood, grabbing Cece's hand. "We're gonna see her?" Cece turns the TV off. "Yes." Rocky nods, heading out the door. "BE BACK SOON, MOOOM!" Cece called, closing the door. Like brother, Like sister.

Cece and Rocky rushed into the hospital and up to the receptionist. "Can I help you, Rocky?" She asked, looking up. Jeez, they now everyone. This is Rocky's godmother, Renee. "Camia Vasquez, where's her room?" Rocky answers, patiently. "Uhh..." Renee checked the clipboard, "Isn't that the judge?" "Yeah. I need to see her." Rocky gave a sad look. "Of course. Room 155." Renee pointed, "Straightforward that way." "Thanks auntie. Appreciate it." Rocky ran off in that direction before she even got to say, you're welcome. "Hey! Rocky! Wait a minute!" Cece whined, running after her, "Wait up!"

They reached their destination but stood there, frozen, unsure of how to go in. "I feel stupid, Cec. I had my music on my mind and I didn't go see her." Rocky just sat on the bench outside, running a hand through her long hair. "It's okay, Rocky. You didn't know. I'm trying to figure out who's responsible for this cause they've got a damn problem going after a judge." Cece sat next to her.

Rocky's eyes widened at that, "No. No. Cece I told you!" She hopped up freaking out and pacing, holding her head. "Rocky, shh. It's okay. Calm down. What's wrong?" Cece got up, pulling her down into a hug. "Whoever did this?! Cece in court...Phil. Phil is back. He has to be! No one else could've done this!" Rocky was almost in tears. "Rocky, don't let him take control. Come on. He's locked up. He can't get to you."

Rocky looked at Cece, sadly, "You don't get it, Cece. I'm done for! He wins! Did you hear him threaten me in that courtroom. Those weren't empty threats. He said it, he'll do it." "Rocky, please." Cece gripped her hand. Rocky's phone rang. It was a text. She looks at it. Unknown number. "C-Cece?" She showed her the text. It read: "Watch your back."

Cece stares at that phone like crazy, "Rocky, you have multiple texts from this number! How long has this been going on?!" "I-I don't know." She shuddered, hugging her knees. "Rocky, I hate to say this, but you have to get a new phone." Cece was about to chuck her BFF's phone. "No! Wait a minute!" Rocky grabs her phone, "Ce, I just gotta change my number."

"Or you can run like the little kid waiting to be put out of their misery." There he was. Phil. He was dressed like a doctor. "Let's go!" Cece ran like hell, pulling Rocky with her. "No you don't." He grabs her shoulder, pulling her shirt. "Let go!" She grabbed a needle, stabbing his hand. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed, groaning in pain. "Don't insult yourself that way, Phil!" Cece called, laughing.

That made him madder. Rocky looked outside from the lobby, "Oh no! The bus!" "Nah, Rocky! Fuck that shit! We're taking a cab!" Cece says dragging her best friend with her to the cab. Rocky dove in behind Cece. "Where t-." "DRIVE MAN! DRIVE!" They screamed. He stepped on the gas pedal, accelerating at over 90 something mph. "Cece, I told you! I told you!" Rocky breathed, in and out. "Okay, I was wrong! But how the hell is he out!?" Cece asked, furiously.

"He got out because of me, ladies." The driver took off his sunglasses. "Frankie?!" They shrieked. Oh no! "Don't even try to escape. You're stuck here with me. Daddy-o's on his way." He kept driving. Rocky and Cece both pulled on their doors, even unlocking them. They must be childproof locked. Cece pulls out her phone, texting Georgia. It said: "Help! Help us! We're being kidnapped! Phil and Frankie! Mommy please!" Rocky looked at Cece with tear stained eyes, not the happy ones, the terrified ones. They had broken her once again. Once the tears hit, that was it.

Cece took Rocky's hand in hers. She had tears in her eyes as well. No. All hope is lost. "Frankie, where are you taking us?" Cece asked, trying to be brave for her terrified BFF. "You'll see." He pulls to a red light, "But for now...you can both have THESE!" Frankie jabs a needle into both of their thighs. "Oh my Lord, Jesus the Christ! God, that hurts!" Rocky yelped, holding it. "Shit!" Cece cursed, angrily. Exactly. She curses when she's angry.

Frankie laughed, pulling them out, "That way I'd have a quiet car ride. Enjoy the sleep girls. You're gonna need it after we're done with you." He says as they drift off losing consciousness. Frankie takes their cell phones and continues driving. No. Rocky. Cece...


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Georgia called Cece's phone for the umpteenth time. No answer. This time she called Rocky's phone. She still didn't get an answer. "My girls are missing..." She thought, trying to keep calm. "Georgia, you seen Cece? She's not answering her phone." Ty walks into the squadroom with Deuce. "And neither is Rocky." Deuce added. "Boys, I need you to come with me and my partner. We're gonna do a search..." She grabs her jacket and keys. They looked at each other, confused, then shrugging.

Several hours later, Rocky woke up. Where was she? It was dark. "Cece? Cece!" She just remembered. Her bestie was taken too. "Ow! Rocky, I'm right here!" She touched Rocky's thigh. Rocky gasped, jumping, "With your hand my thigh right now. That's YOU?" "Oh for crying out loud! Yes!" Cece says, annoyed. "It's not my fault it's dark in here." Rocky mumbled. "That's not why I'm mad." Cece held Rocky's hand. "Why?" She asked, confused.

Cece sighed, "I'm mad because I don't want him to hurt you again." "Cec, if I could see you, I'd hug you." Rocky rested her head on Cece's lap, looking up at her. She could tell it was Cece, even though it was dark. "Your head hurts?" Cece rubs her hand, protectively. "It's killing me," Rocky groaned, "What the hell did they give us?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one."

"Cece, shut up."

"Well then! I was just s-."

"No really! Shush! Do you hear that?"

"No. What?"

"That sound!"

"Oh yeah! I do!"

"That's the sound of downtown traffic! We're still in Chicago!"

"Oh thank God! Yes!"

Then a light comes on, shining above them. "You're both awake," Phil walks in, "Good." Rocky sat up, gripping Cece's hand, tight. "Phil, I'm warning you...the cops will find us. It's best that you let us go." Cece glared at him, trying to comfort Rocky in the process. "You were a bonus, Cece. I didn't even want you, but I bet Frankie would be happy." Phil knelt in front of them, tapping Cece's nose.

Rocky let out a noticeable whimper. Phil heard it, which is why he turned his eyes to Rocky. Hers met his. He smiled as the fear met her light, caramel, brown eyes. "You're still afraid of me as I suspected," Phil grabs her throat, making her whimper once more, "I can't wait to be inside of you again. You were amazing." He whispers in her ear, seductively.

Cece elbows the back of his neck, "DON'T touch her." "You can't protect her anymore, Cece. She's MINE!" Phil punches Cece in the stomach, making her go down. She was gasping for air. "Cece!" Rocky tries to go to her, but Phil forces her to the floor, pinning her, "Here we go again, beautiful." "Let her go!" Cece hopped on his back, pulling him off of her, "Rocky, run!" "Cece, I-I can't leave you here!" Rocky looks at her, sadly. "Then get ready to die, because that's what will happen if you don't!" Cece tackled him.

Rocky nods, running off, looking back at Cece, sadly. She went back, grabbing her and ran off. They were running for their lives. "Cece, where do we run?!" Rocky says, out of breath. "I don't know!" Cece looked around. Her eye caught something. An "EXIT" sign. Wait a minute. Where are they with an "EXIT" sign?!

"Where do you think you're going?!" Frankie grabs Cece. "Cece!" Rocky screamed. "Let me go, you big jackass!" She fought at his grip, biting his hand. "Damn girl!" He threw Cece to the wall, knocking her out once again. She hit her head. "C-Cece..." Rocky rushed to her, checking her. "You two are gonna be separated." Phil shows, grabbing Rocky's arm. "Phil, please don't do this! Come on!" Rocky pleaded, reaching for Cece. "If you be good, I'll put you together. If not...you'll see and I will enjoy every minute." Phil knocks out Rocky, putting her over his shoulder. Frankie and his father head back to the room, carrying the unconscious teenage girls.

Deuce sat in Georgia's squad SUV, thinking about Rocky again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He never knew if she was okay. "You okay, Deuce?" Ty looked over at him. "No. It's Rocky...I-I miss her dude. Something ain't right." Deuce pulls out his phone. "What're you doing?" Ty asked, confused, looking at his phone. "I'm searching the news." Deuce replied, "Ah. Found it..." He looked up, with a rageful look, turning his phone over. "What?" Ty asks, concerned. "Look.." He gave Ty his phone.

"Escaped convict? You don't think-."

"That's where Rocky and Cece are. I know it. I know it. That crazy ass, no good, low down, dirty, son of a bitch has our girls. He's gone too far now. I'll be damned if he's gonna hurt them again."

"Deuce, you got a plan?"

"No. We gotta at least find them first."

"When did this happen?"

"He escaped weeks ago, Ty."

"WHAT?! So you mean to tell me he's BEEN out?!"

"What's wrong?" Georgia pops her head in. "Phil escaped weeks ago! Why weren't we informed?!" Ty asked, angrily. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, kids. I'm not even sure why they never told me a damn thing." She sighed, frustratedly. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Deuce asked, trying to keep calm. "Honestly, we need to just start looking. NOW." She replies, seriously.

Later, Cece had woken up. She lifted her head up, looking around. "Rocky? Rocky!" She shrieked, calling for her BFF. "I'm right behind you, Cece." Rocky replies with a soft groan, holding her head. They were tied to each other, chair by chair. "Oh. I didn't know. I didn't know." She sighs, relieved, "I just can't bare to think about what he would do to you again. I really can't. He just-." "Just what?" She asks, confused. "Rocky, I can't have him break you again. I swear that scared the shit out of me. I couldn't handle it." Cece turns her head, slightly.

"Cece, in order to get out of here...we have to fight. This is the only way to survive." Rocky says, tiredly. She was trying to stay awake for Cece. "How bad are you hurt, Rocky? You don't sound too well." Cece gives a look of concern. "I'm bleeding. A lot." Rocky blinked her eyes, getting away the tears. She needed to be strong for Cece. This was her fight. Cece didn't deserve this.

"You're awake," Phil walks in, taking off his jacket, "The game's just beginning, girls." "Phil, let Cece go. This is between you and me." Rocky warned, glaring at him. "See that's where you're wrong, Rockystar. She's got her part in this. I was in prison because of her bravery. Well can you bavery handle a knife collection?" He rolls out a medical cart and takes a steak knife out.

Rocky looked directly at that knife, "Oh my God. Don't you dare." "Oh it's not for you. It's for CECE!" He jams it into Cece's left thigh making her scream out in pain. "Phil!" Rocky snarled, angrily. "Cece, I think that should match in your other leg, hmm?" Phil smirks at her jamming it in her other thigh. Cece screamed once more, letting out a sob. "STOP IT!" Rocky yelled, furiously. "I love the sound of that. You did the same when I made you scream my name, remember?" He got in Rocky's face.

"You touch her one more time and I swear to God, I will cut your balls off and mail them to you when you get back to rotting in hell." Rocky threatened, emotionally. "I love you when you're angry." Phil grinned, chuckling. "I'm gonna love you when you're dead." She wasn't scared...as much. It was on. He hurt Cece. He grabs a scapel, putting it to Cece's throat, making her whimper. "I am warning you, you better not." Rocky threatened, hoarsely.

"I hear you got that new song out. Replay. You wrote about me, didn't you?" Phil sees the malicious fire and determination in Rocky's eyes. "In your fucking dreams, asshole!" She scolds, clenching her fists. "Sing it. Sing it and I won't touch Cece." Phil seethed, gritting his teeth. "Rocky don't. Don't!" Cece grabs Rocky's hand, tight. "Shut it, red!" Phil pressed the blade to her neck, letting the blood drip. Cece let out a squeak, squeezing the grip on Rocky. "Phil!" Rocky was losing her voice. "Sing, dammit!"

Rocky had no choice. She didn't want Cece to suffer anymore. So she sang.

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day! _

_I can listen to you all day, Hear you all day! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again!_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

This was completely getting out of control. Rocky stared deep into his evil eyes. "You're sick." "You're gonna be here awhile so make yourselves comfortable." Phil got up, walking out. Rocky looks at Cece, "Are you okay?" "Rocky...I've never been so scared in all my life..."

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I'm in school now. Whoop de doo! -.-)**


End file.
